


The Brain Synchronicity

by OncerPotter_2016



Series: Assassin Boyfriends [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Wanted (2008), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin's Creed (2016), Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Wesley Gibson, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Coma, Crossover Pairings, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Fanvids, Fights, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hostile, Human Experimentation, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, Inspired by..., Kidnapping, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Medical Torture, Mental Breakdown, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Sad Ending, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Tissue Warning, Torture, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: The only thing that Wesley Gibson wanted was anything to take back what was his and that would be to get back to Callum Lynch his Assassin lover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is surely my first fanfic that isn't technically a Charles and Erik story. It's a Cherik AU between Wesley and Callum from WANTED and Assassin's Creed. And yes this fic is not for this who didn't like the movie Assassin's Creed (2016). 
> 
> This is also the first time that I've written about Casley. It's that simple really. Also I've never played the game and I still need to watch the film so details maybe lost. Sorry about that. 
> 
> As well as this, this fic was inspired by a fanvid by the name of "The Brain Synchronicity" by the username of DarkLacerta. 
> 
> Please enjoy the fic.

Wesley Gibson. The wannabe assassin that wanted anything to be able to defend himself but it was going to be a hard journey for him to become like his trainer Callum Lynch who had taken him in after somewhat saving his life down the alleyway that night. He was, of course, grateful for his help but as a trainee, he had got a lot to learn.  
"Harder," said Callum from afar. Wesley punched as hard as he could but his punches were slow and had missed his opponent and had come tumbling down crashing in the crash mat groaning in pain. Callum shook his head as he looked over at Maria who just giggles in her standing position. Callum gestured her to leave the room and so she did still laughing at his weak defeat. After she had disappeared Callum knelt down by Wesley's side and took his chin with his fingers, he knelt close to his face and kissed his pathetic boyfriend on the lips.  
"Try again, next time I won't be so easy on you," He said after the kiss ended. Wesley laughed and wiped his face with his sleeve.

Wesley had been training for no longer than three years and yet still nothing had made any difference in his work or had felt he had accomplished the satisfaction that Callum wanted. One week into his training he had Wesley fight against an old friend and simple lost which caused his temper to rise and had accidentally punched Callum on the face.  
"damn you've got a hand of an assassin but you need to control that," he said rubbing his jaw. Wesley felt guilty and took hold of his hand but flinched away from the connection. Three years down the line Wesley and Callum grew to know each other and then it had happened when he had turned twenty-five and Callum approached Wesley with a gift.  
"A true assassin is not complete without his own blade," he said presenting Wesley with the handcrafted Assassin's blade and helped Wesley with it, strapping it tightly on to his arm. The weight was incredible and Wesley smiled, he turned to face Callum who chuckled who had then had their faces so close to each other's that it was not impossible for a kiss.

The training that followed was swelled and the two of them had freed from their schedule to meet up, to kiss in their own time but training was important to the case. There was a creed to follow and it was Callum's job to lead the way. Sometime Wesley would watch Callum train with Maria who was too skilled at the art of becoming an assassin.  
"Okay your up Gibson," he said panting as he tapped him on the shoulders as he took Wesley's sit on the stands. Callum watched Wesley fight and shouted commands when necessary when needed. He laughed and smiled when he was proud of Wesley's progress until they were interrupted by Sofia the science professor in the grounds.  
"Sorry to interrupt but there is something you must see," she said casually as possible.  
"We'll be there" Replied Maria as she looked at the men and walked away leaving them alone.

Callum took Wesley's hand and kissed it.  
"you did well, you are going to be a great assassin," he said pulling him close and kissed his lover on the lips. Wesley wanted more, he wanted to stay there with his heart on Callum but Maria had walked in disturbing their mood.  
"come on its really important," she said waving them to hurry up. Maria knew of Callum's relationship and had nothing to hide.  
"coming," said Wesley laughing at the moment and with that he and Callum had no shame and had held each other's hands to the control room where the Animus used to be but Callum insisted that it was no longer required. It was a forgotten memory.  
"What's the matter?" asked Callum. Sofia looked at the lot of them as she confirmed her findings.  
"Well Gibson I think it's time for you to show us what you've got because my dear friend e are going to need all the help we can get and that means you too"  
Wesley looked at Callum and squeezed his hand tightly his nails digging into his skin.

Sofia turned back to the data.  
"It seems like an unauthorised organisation who practises on human experiments on special types of wavelengths that could pick up paranormal patterns and be only found in human brains. They call it the Brain Synchronicity"  
The rest were dumbfounded as the others ran into a whisper. Wesley couldn't find the emotion to fill his thoughts but all he knew was this was it, it was his first mission but the nerves got to him and pulled Callum closer.  
"I.. it doesn't think I'm ready" cried Wesley as he rested his head on his boyfriend's chest.  
"Hey, hey you are going to be okay. I've got you. I've got you and that's a promise you got that?"  
"of course"  
The rest of the trainers clapped Wesley on the back and some greeted him with the reassurance that everything will be alright.  
"don't worry about it, with Callum by your side you are in safe hands besides from all the other students you've got something... special that no another student has," said Logan who had been a friend for a while. The other trainers reminded him the same advice, the same thing over and over again as the nerves died down.

Callum ordered Sofia to guide through their whereabouts before kissing Wesley on the forehead.  
"Everything is going to be okay I promise"  
Wesley smiled and kissed Callum on the cheek. He drifted off to prepare for the life-changing fight for their lives and now having been trained by the top, master level assassin it was clear that with Callum's protection nothing will stand in the way of their goal and their love as Wesley grabbed his gun and the blades in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

It was there at that moment that Wesley Gibson felt the courage he needed to fight his fears. He grabbed everything he needed and headed outside as there waiting for him is Callum Lynch whose arm was outstretched wanting for him to take his hand. Wesley smiled and grabbed his hand and was pulled tight into a hug.   
"I think that for once in your life this is going to change our lives. This is big Wesley. Big." he said kissing his cheek and Wesley just blushed in response. Maria whose adjusting her belt came towards them with a beating smile.   
"this is going to be probably the most dangerous..."   
"Maria may I speak to you..alone please," Callum asked kissing Wesley on the cheek again before taking Maria by the arm. He took her to a place where Wesley didn't listen before he spoke.   
"what? What is the matter, Callum? are you afraid? afraid that Wesley would see you as weak or..."   
"that's not it. I just don't want to get him hurt. To cause him pain on his first mission. His first assassination. Listen I've lost my fair share of the people I love... I.. I can't lose him too"   
Maria and Callum stared at each other for a while before she nodded and embrace.   
"you always know what's best. Just remember to keep him safe" she whispered before patting him on the back and headed back to her fellow assassins.

Wesley came close and wrapped his arms around Callum's.   
"What were you talking about?" he asked with concern and curiosity at the same time.   
"nothing. It nothing at all" he replied before heading to back to the others for more information. At the last preparation, Wesley listened hard but his mind couldn't process the words for his mind only focused on the man beside him. He looked up meeting Callum. From his strong jaw to his defined cheekbones to his bright green eyes it was clear that Callum was someone who cared, he was hiding emotional scars and he was there to help him heal them. Wesley smiled at the thought squeezing Callum's hand. After the run through Callum split his fellow assassins into separate teams each tasked with distraction, attack and obtain and assassinate.   
"You've got that?" he asked shouting through the crowd and they stopped and listened. They got it and with that, they went away in their groups off to the assessed location, Callum took Wesley by his side and pushed him forwards with a smile on his face.   
"any clue where this organisation could be?" asked Wesley cocking his gun replacing the cartridge back in the holder.   
"Sofia said down a few miles until we can see the glass building ahead. But I'm not sure it might take a few weeks to reach it" Callum trailing behind Wesley.

Maria was not far behind with Logan and Alex by her trail. Maria had trailed this path before but not in this scale she had travelled with Callum in many paths but this was the first.   
"It sure isn't far though, we'll get there" she reassured them as they travelled a narrow road. In a meanwhile, the others leapt and jumped from building to the building being as quiet and as stealthy as possible. There weren't many things to excite them at the moment but after a few minutes for roof sitting one of them spots two people who seem to catch their interest. With their hoods drawn deep over their heads and their blades pointing outwards, they went ahead. The followed the two gentlemen through series of always and only stopped to get a closer look at what they are saying.   
"I think it's time to get what we want. To take back what is ours" one man said his hands gripping tightly on a dark briefcase. His companion looked at him in disbelief chuckling at the thought.   
"You can't defeat them.. not all of them" he replied. The first man shook his head.   
"not if you know where to start," he said laughing before they disappear into the darkness.

The assassins on the roof lowered their arms looking only at each other before two began to follow their lead. The night began to fall when they had reached a mile from where they started. Callum and his team had stopped in a forestry area to rest for the night.   
"Tomorrow we journey off again but for now we'll stay here and rest for the night," Callum said removing his gear and the hood from.his head. Maria and the others did the same thing resting their weapons down their sides.   
"We'll start the camp. I'll start the fire you two rest" she said taking what she had with her. Callum nodded and took Wesley's hand and sat on the ground with him, where he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.   
"Are you okay?" he asked kissing his head.   
"I'm alright just tired for now," he said restfully as he let his head lay on Callum's lap allowing Callum to slowly caress his cheek and smooth his hair. Later that night the both of them slept side by side, Wesley curled up against his lover's chest as Callum was the only one wake from the whole group.

The stars shined brightly on the blank Canvas of the night sky as he had an arm under his head thinking of the ways to protect Wesley of what was to come. He smiled as a star passed by his head and had smiled when all the stars shined. He began to close his own eyes pulling Wesley tighter in his arms when he heard a snap of twigs nearby which made him panic and stand straight at once. He adjusted to the night before hearing footsteps on the bushes nearby and the snap of a twig full woke him up. He covered his face and outed his blades and with that, he gotten up slowly looked at Wesley and kissed his forehead. He did not stir.   
"Forgive me" he whispered before leaping from his place next to Wesley and ran into the night not knowing the dangers he may face.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was cold and it was that when the stranger or strangers in the night scattered in their way deeper into the forestry. Callum was skilled at blending into the night. Wesley, on the other hand, had gotten cold and wanted to wrap his boyfriend's arms around him for warmth but he wasn't there. He opened his eyes in a frantic frenzy as he stood straight looking around in the dark for a sign for Callum bit he wasn't there. There was a tight feeling in his stomach that he was taken or worst he was killed on the spot, these questions and thought circulated his mind as he raced to find him. He grabbed his gun through the dark and ran into the green woods as he looked for the man named Callum Lynch.

The trees grow thicker as Callum moved further into the woods. His legs silently wondered around I search for the figure in the woods and all of that was in a nights mission. He was perfectly blended well with his surroundings and had been okay with dangerous situations so when another snap of a twig he trained sharply as he could point the blade in the direction of the shadow in front of him.  
"HEY! HEY! hey, it's me! it's Wes" He recoiled as he sighed and ran to hug Wes.  
"Oh gosh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but what are you doing?"  
"I'm going to ask you the same question"  
Callum sighed again as he cupped Wesley's face and kissed his lips.  
"I just heard someone and decided to look. gosh, why did you follow me? gosh, sometimes  I don't know what to do with you" he said pulling Wes closer to his arms.

Wes tightened his grip on his gun but never released it. He felt safer with Callum around him. They headed back to camp where they settled back to sleep under the stars, they headed back with rest in their eyes and just like that Wes went to sleep, his head on Callum's stomach. Callum laid awake trying to come to his senses as he watched his sleeping assassin until his own eyes shut down to sleep. In the morning, the sun raised from the trees and shrubs waking the team of assassins up to start the day of another mile of travel. Wes woke up first and smiled at Callum's sleeping face and without disturbing him he gotten up and walked slowly at the lakeside nearby and gripped his gun tightly. He was now a loading it again and there he held it in front of him shooting away trying to maintain focus and strive to focus in hitting straight.

He missed the last target losing the plot before getting anger throwing his gun on the ground and screaming before he ducked to his knees crying in frustration. Callum came to see where he had gone and there he saw Wesley down on the ground tears down his face and so he went down with him and wrapped his arms around him.  
"Shhhh. Shh. It's okay. It's okay. What's the matter?"  
"I.. I just can't do it. There is something wrong and I can't. I can't do it" he cried desperately wanting to be held closer letting his eyes run down with tears. Callum smiled and kissed his forehead.  
"You can do this and I will see you train to fight like a true assassin and that is what I'm doing to support. You are always going to be the best may be better than me one day" Callum chuckled.  
"That's not true you know that besides it's because of you that I've gotten this far. Ots because of you that I've found the meaning of the word love again" replied Wesley before kissing Callum again. They kissed until they were interrupted by the sound of shuffling feet on gravel.  
"sorry to ruin your little moment but our night watchers just spotted two suspects from last night. They think they are part of the organisation. You must have a word with them for it might be valuable" said Logan talking a hard look at Callum and Wesley before leaving.

Wes and Cal sighed and looked at each other with glee and disbelief before helping each other up and heading in Logan's direction. The rest of their fellow assassins all were a father by the night watchers and so Callum stood in the middle and asked what did they find.  
"it was simple really Jacob found them and asked us to follow. They were talking in the night and had one say how 'not if you know where to start'. We definitely do know one of them was holding a black briefcase. They seem to be part of the organisation, I can sense it" Justine exclaimed reliving herself with short breaths. Jacob patted her back. Maria stepped forward before Cal could utter a word.  
"that's great but one more question does anyone else know what this organisation called?" she asked with curiosity.  
"Hell Fire," said Call now stepping in.  
"Doesn't sound like a good name for an organisation is it" reported Maria crossing her arms.  
"I know but it's what Sofia told us now about the briefcase, who was holding it?"  
"couldn't see his face," said Jacob.  
"any names?"  
"Yeah, we picked up a Sebastian Shaw and an Azazel" replied Justine as she leaned against Jacob. Call nodded in response and took his things and went ahead on the trail.  
"Where are you going?" Asked Wesley taking his place by Cal's side. Cal turned to him and smiled. He took his hands on his shoulders and kissed him tightly with passion and dedication before pressing his forehead on Wes' own.  
"do you trust me?" he asked as softly as possible.  
"of course I trust you. I trust you more than anything in the whole god damn world" replied Wes.  
"Well trust me now and follow my lead, okay"  
"Okay," Said Wes and so they and the rest of the assassins not knowing what was going on followed Callum Lynch and Wes to the place were the named men were for they were just a few more steps to defeating this organisation once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

Within the glass building, a team of scientists had made their way through the halls holding pieces of equipment in their hands. They entered with another room where everyone else was doing their hardest to find that special something that will guarantee success. They gathered around a circular table where the man from earlier had been seated, next to him a young woman by his side.   
"Have you got what I wanted?" he asked drumming his fingers on the glass table. The men and women in the building nodded and one took out a file from behind their back.   
"Thank you, you may all go back to whatever you are doing," he said waving them to leave. Around the table was Azazel, Janos and the women beside him was Emma Frost.   
"What is it?" asked Frost her slender arms hooked around his own.   
"Well, my sweet Emma I've got the one thing that will complete our search... it's finally in our hands. Here is the file on Callum Lynch, a first-class Assassin" he replied and grinned as he opens the folder in his hands.

He took the papers from the folder and dropped them on the table.   
"It has everything we need to know about him. His strengths, his weakness.. his relationships" Shaw looked at his fellow companions as they looked impressed with the information they were seeing.   
"Callum Lynch. First Class and master Assassin....his weaknesses are only staring one thing" said Janos passing the papers alone.   
"Oh and what's that?" asked Shaw curious at his observations.   
"losing the people that means most to him.." he said almost laughing for a moment before he had received a stern look from Sebastian Shaw that made him quite.   
"now that's interesting.. did hear that Callum Lynch is already in love. In love with another assassin by the name of Wesley Gibson.. get everyone together and bring the file with you" Sebastian commanded and off they all went without a word as they gathered the information and headed for the meeting room.

The others followed behind making sure there is a distance between them and Sebastian Shaw. They entered the room still made of glass but the walls were tainted with a black covering concealing what was inside from the outside world.   
"good morning everyone.. I think you'll like what we've managed to obtain," Sebastian said entering the room with the others following behind. Inside the glass room was the board of directors waiting for Shaw to bring the news.   
"about time Sebastian, the wavelength is also most complete.. hurry up now," said a beefy man as she took his seat on the end of the high table. Sebastian laughed and pushed the file towards the head of the office and with his beefy hands he snatched it off before anyone else. He laughed. He smirked. He said the name out loud.   
"Callum Lynch!" he said with a load and low butch laugh. "The mastered Assassin? you're having a laugh Shaw, too hard to catch that one.. too skilled..too.."  
"now listen if you read it carefully.. read the weakness.. you'll see he cares for people. He has gone soft. He has a man. His lover" said Sebastian Shaw now moving intensely towards the head while everyone stared at them. Sebastian pleaded with him more intensely.   
"come on, capturing the master Assassin would be big. we can finally test the wavelength on the man.. they won't stand a chance.. just let them come here. it'll be everything you ever want it to be" Shaw cried in desperation as he banged the glass table.

The head of the office rubbed his double chin and sighed deeply. He had taken something out of the drawer and pointed it at Shaw.   
"This knife.. it was given to me as a present from a friend. An old friend. He killed an Assassin with this knife. Now it is stained with assassins blood but now I'm giving it to you. it's blood and honour" he explained carefully as he and the other board of directors smiled as they always did when a plan was involved. Jeremy Banks had everything he could ever want, he could have the world but what was interesting to him was the development of a wavelength to connect with paranormal patterns.. an assassin as strong-minded as Callum Lynch would be a great candidate for the experimental for after many years of unsuccessful attempts it was made useless. But the use of one assassin alone would be good enough especially when that assassin is mastered at his own game.   
"okay. let them come but then you take out that Gibson boy and bring us, Lynch"   
"Okay, you've got your self a deal, mark my words I'll get what you need, especially Callum Lynch" replied Shaw as he shook hands with Banks.   
"good" was all he said as he took his knife and stabbed the file down hard. The glass did not break.

The tip of the knife was sharp and could easily kill an assassin whether skilled or not. The tip of the knife dug deep into the piles of paper stacked together and with it, the picture happens to land on is the photo of Callum Lynch. It seems that everything they had been known for was to create something worth more than a simple science experiment but can change the thoughts of a person's mind, to know what goes on inside one man's world. Shaw looked pleased with himself and with that he left and so did Emma, Janos and Azazel following his every move.  
"so what now?" asked Azazel his eyes looking straight at his friend.   
"now we wait.. they must come to us. let them take what they need"   
"what about Lynch?" asked Janos who looked concerned about the plans of having a skilled assassin come to their facility and take what they have worked so hard to create.   
"don't worry just trust me. there is nothing for you to worry about" said Shaw movie g faster now as he and the rest headed outside waiting for their welcomed guest to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been ill and busy with College work but here the next one. I hope you like it. Sorry again for the late update.

The orders were given and that's how it is. There was nothing else to do as they ventured deeper into the modern world. Callum leads his group combing through the grounds while they have gotten others followed on from above jumping silently from one building to the next.   
"keep up! I don't want no assassin left behind" he commanded keeping Wesley close by. He gripped his arm before stopping them both in their tracks; the others went ahead keeping their distance from the two lovers.   
"stay very close to me okay, stay by and never ever leave my side, understand?" Callum said with loving words as he took his hand and kissed it gently.   
"You don't have to say anything, I understand because I love you and that's all that matters. now please stop worrying, please stop" replied Wesley in a whisper as he stood high in this tiptoes and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. Callum kissed back and pulled his other half closer to him.

The kiss was passionate and sweet and beautiful at the same time and for that Callum calmed down enough to finally take his breath.   
"I love you. I want to protect you"   
"of course you do...now we need to go and catch up with the others, they can't go in there alone," said Wesley taking a few more breaths before kissing Callum on the cheek. He smirked and held his lover's hand as they walked the rest of the way there. The track was beginning to become steep as they hurried passed the few more trees.   
"I thought you said this journey would take us weeks to reach our destination?" said Wesley laughing at his mockery of his boyfriend's leadership. Callum smirked and punched him lightly on the arm.   
"shut up, besides Sofia told us the wrong coordinates, turns out it's just a few more miles from here," he said laughing as he did as ran laughing still holding Wesley's hand. They ran together catching up with the others.

Alex Summers look at the pair of them as Angel, Sean, Darwin and Raven all did the same.   
"Gosh, sometimes you have gone soft Lynch" he laughed trying to compose himself as he stood proudly ahead of them.   
"Shut it Alex" laughed Raven as she stood by Wesley's side and wrapped an arm around him. Wesley knew well about his adopted sister who he happily took in this own life and now the two of them fight assassin's side by side. When Callum took in Wesley he took Raven with him too and it was something Wesley Gibson was most grateful for. Callum kissed Wesley softly on the cheek and it was then he blushed a deep red.   
"are you blushing?" asked Raven looking at her brother with amusement. Wesley smiled with embarrassment as and shoved her off laughing pulling Callum closer to him.

The others moved forward and some ran to lead the way as both the lovers stood by each other's sides waiting for the rest to come along swiftly. They had begun the pick up their pace and it was only then done they see the glass building ahead of them that they secretly rushed towards it and it was only then that Callum Lynch kissed his lover once more and said "I love you" before letting go running with the other master assassins. He had caught up with Maria who simply has him a smile and without a word nor warning, they broke through the door smashing it in their way. Wesley wasn't far behind and with Raven and the others by his side, it was more freeing for him yet the fear of losing Callum now felt like it was the end of the line, that there won't be anyone to protect him and it was that that made Wesley stop.   
"What are you doing?" asked Angel, her hands in motion stopping by his side.   
"nothing" Wesley replied as he took his position and fought hard as the men and women in the building fought hard as well.

Wesley had seen Callum from time to time and the connection was closed. Their love hadn't been so strong and yet here it was being projected in a strong matter. Wesley smiled as he wore the blade that Callum gave him for his birthday and used it to stab the man on his left. Callum, on the other hand, used Logan to give him a hand and so he does as he makes his way through the building fighting for their lives and his love. He smashes through the glass door Callum with Logan and Alex by his side to find nobody in the lab department but they didn't care, they just searched for the experiment, for the wavelength that they were looking for.   
"See anything?" asked Alex, smashing through the doors and windows and cabinets.   
"Nothing," said Logan doing the same thing. Meanwhile, Wesley managed to fight his way through the crowds trying his best to find the one person who is there with him the most.   
"Raven, have you seen Callum?" he asked taking Raven's hand.   
"No.. no I haven't, Maria... gah. Maria told me they went to the lab.. the second floor.. better hurry" she said fighting off a female guard.   
"want help?" he asked but Raven had managed to stab the women in the stomach before she could answer.   
"no thanks," she said.  
Wesley smiled at his sister's capable hands and headed to the second floor.

Callum and his team searched before a male voice entered the room.   
"looking for something Mr Lynch?"   
Sebastian Shaw stood there by the door holding a small vile of the material as he smiled wickedly.   
"you lot, out now.." Callum commanded and with his orders, they left without complaint. Sebastian walked forward and stood face to face with his enemy.   
"Give it to me" he directed but Shaw won't give up so easily.   
"Welcome and get it"   
Callum fought hard but his mind was clouding his judgement and soon hands took hold of his fist hitting his face and his body. They had him. They caught him and he was vulnerable.

Wesley saw everything. He saw it happen and it was about to all fall apart. He wasn't able to stop it as someone pulls him into a tight hug.   
"it's okay. let go... come on.. there's nothing you can do" whispered Maria in his ear as he was being dragged away from the problem. Raven and the others ran after them as he and Maria ran too, they never looked back but Wesley did and it was burning in his mind all the time. Everywhere he goes. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you enjoyed like don't forget to leave a comment/ like to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
